Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 4
|-|English= Issue 4 Story The Summer Festival Approaches The time for Heimdallr's Summer Festival, traditionally held a month later than the festivals in each of the nation's provinces, is almost upon us. A number of different ceremonial events take place at this time of year, but this Summer Festival, Prince Olivert, Crown Prince Cedric, and Princess Alfin will attend, rather than His Majesty the Emperor. 'I can't believe that Princess Alfin will be making an appearance for the first time!' was the excited reaction of one female student who attends an academy in the capital. She ranks the princess as her favorite royal of all. Prince Olivert's intention to take part in the official functions was also met with rejoicing. Their attendance, along with the usual appearance of Crown Prince Cedric, is sure to make this year's festival one to remember. Who Will Princess Alfin's Partner Be? Furthermore, Princess Alfin is expected to attend the garden party and partake in dancing on an official occasion for the first time. Considering her popularity, just who she will choose as her dance partner is gathering significant interest. As soon as we find out, we will be sure to print it. International Armed Clash in the Nord Highlands? Reports have suggested that an armed clash was narrowly avoided in the Nord Highlands to the north- east of Erebonia. An Imperial Chronicle cameraman happened to be in the area at the time, and notes that tensions were high on both sides. When asked about the matter, a military source noted that 'areas', which the Republic claims ownership of always have the potential for unrest.' Fortunately, the crisis was successfully averted before it got out of hand. Our source pointed to the trade conference taking place in the Crossbell State next month, and suggested that the Intelligence Division may have played a part in calming the situation. Culture Heimdallr Opera House Opera is an integral part of Erebonian culture, and the epitome of that art is the Heimdallr Opera House, the home of the Azure Diva, Vita Clotilde. Few can witness one of her performances and not be astonished by the beauty of her voice and figure, and her range of expression. So great is her gift that it is said that her song has the power to transport the audience to another world. The Heimdallr Opera House is a place any self-respecting Erebonian should visit at least once, but how far in advance will you have to preorder to get tickets? 'At least two months,' suggests the Opera House's manager. Alas, for those wishing to see the commemorative performance during the Summer Festival, even preordering is no longer an option as tickets for that have already sold out. Report Concert Cafe - Etoile Etoile is a small yet well-known cafe sitting on a corner of Heimdallr's Alto Street. The experience of sipping one of the shop's fragrant herbal teas while listening to soothing and elegant melodies is nothing short of bliss. Food is also available, with the store's most popular dish being the heavenly 'Soft & Fluffy Omelet' (280 mira). The harmonious combination of piping hot egg and white rice is exquisite, making this refined establishment well worth a look - and a taste. Spotlight Nostalgic Melodies For You If you need a new instrument, record, or music box, the Rieveldt Company is there for you. We also repair broken instruments. The Rieveldt Company: helping you to share in the blessings of music. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers